A power-electronic inverter, or inverter, is an electronic device or circuitry that converts direct current (DC) to alternating current (AC). As one example application, inverters may be used in electricity generation and distribution, converting generated DC power (e.g., from photovoltaic devices) into AC power that can be fed into a power grid. Power grids can be large-scale grids, managed by utility companies and other entities, or smaller, community-scale grids, sometimes referred to as microgrids.
Microgrids are small-scale versions of the centralized power grid. In some examples, microgrids may be able to connect to and disconnect from the centralized power grid, operating in a grid-connected or islanded state, respectively. Microgrids may provide various benefits, such as bringing electricity to areas unconnected to the centralized power grid, fostering community involvement in energy production and management, reducing energy costs, and/or reducing environmental impact of energy generation.